


The One Who Passes The Sentence Should Swing The Sword

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of Westeros would have been built if Eddard Stark had become King? Robert decides that he doesn’t want to be King, he just wants to marry his Lady Lyanna and go back home to Storm’s End. Ned is forced to take the crown to protect those he loves most, and to protect the innocent. How will things turn out with Ned on the Iron Throne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fanfic. I’ve put it in both categories so that everyone can read it. I hope you all like it. I’ve actually been working quite hard on it. (nods) Anywho, on with the story. 
> 
> WARNINGS: This is AU. If you don’t like AU please don’t read this. Otherwise, go nuts. Also the same usual warnings apply. There will be violence, angst and lots of other terribly disturbing things later on. Or even in this chapter. So please don’t read this if you are of a terribly sensitive disposition. Then again, if you read A Song of Ice and Fire or watch Game of Thrones you’re probably not one of those people anyways. LOL!

The One Who Passes The Sentence Should Swing The Sword.

Chapter 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The idea of being king had never occurred to Ned. He was married to Catelyn Tully, and that meant that he would not be able to marry anyone for political purposes. Not that he hadn’t already married for political purposes. He hadn’t gone into this war thinking about that in the first place. He was too busy mourning his father and brother and fighting for his sister to even consider what would become of the Iron Throne at the end. It was when Lyanna had finally been rescued and they had returned that Robert had told them all that Ned should be the one to rule.

“I’d be a poor King. I’d probably drink and feast the realm into debt with tournaments that aren’t needed.” Robert said solemnly, as he looked at Lyanna. “Having my betrothed, Lady Lyanna, back with us is all I could ever ask for. Ned would make a great King. He thinks about things. He lost the most of all of us. Who better to rebuild the Seven Kingdoms after it’s been ripped apart?” Robert questioned. Ned was horrified at the idea.

“Robert you are the one with a claim to Targaryen blood. We can’t just place whoever we want on the throne. There are certain niceties that we have to follow.” Jon Arryn told them.

“You and I both know I’d be a terrible King, Jon.” Robert replied. That was when the doors to the council chambers had opened and a group of soldiers that had been sent to Dragonstone returned. One of them carried an infant.

“I’m sorry my lord but when we reached Dragonstone, Queen Rhaella was already dead, and her son... the boy, Prince Viserys... he managed to get hold of wildfire. It was madness. We only got this one to safety in time. We would have all burned otherwise.” The man said. Ned looked at the bundled up infant swaddled in the captain’s arms.

“What do you know about this child?” Jon Arryn asked.

“She’s was just born three days ago, to Queen Rhaella. Her name is Daenerys Stormborn. That’s all we got from Ser Willem Darry before he ran back in to try and save the Prince. We tried to stop him. It was a suicide mission. But he wouldn’t leave the boy. They are both surely dead now.” The Captain said.

“What should be done with the child?” Jon asked, looking at Robert and Ned.

“What will happen when it’s learned that she lives?” Ned asked.

“There will be arguments about what happens to her. Many will demand her death. She is the only Targaryen left alive.” Jon said. Ned almost lost his composure then. For Daenerys was not the only Targaryen left. The baby resting in Lyanna’s arms was a Targaryen as well. The boy, Ned had named Jon. Jon Snow.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Ned and Howland were the only two left alive after the battle with the last of the remaining Kingsguard Knights. They had climbed the tower stairs and it was Ned who broke in to the locked room to hear the sound of a baby’s cry. Ned saw his sister looking white. Her face was so pale that she barely looked living. But there was an old woman who assured them that mother and child were both well. Lyanna looked at Ned, shame shone from her eyes. She was a Stark, a she wolf of the North, and she had been the one to disgrace her family with a bastard child.

“Lyanna?” Ned seemed to want some confirmation.

“It’s not how you think it is Ned.” Lyanna whispered sadly from the bed.

“Then tell me Lya.” Ned pleaded. Lyanna looked at the boy sadly.

“He has the Stark look.” Lyanna said sadly.

“Lyanna who is the father?” Ned asked.

“Aerys. The mad king. He... he found out what I did...” Lyanna trailed off. Ned felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He had been the one to lend Lyanna the armour and shield. She had fought as the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

“Is that why Rhaegar took you?” Ned asked. Lyanna nodded.

“He... he said he was hoping to preserve some of my honour. The idea was that I would deliver him, my baby, and Rhaegar would... would send me home. The baby would be raised as Princess Elia’s son. The Maesters had told her she would not bear another child. I didn’t even know what I was going to do. I was Aerys’ prisoner, and then I was pregnant. Then Rhaegar whisked me from the Red Keep. Oh Ned I heard their screams.” Lyanna said tearfully. Ned felt a lump form in his throat. How close had Aerys kept his unwilling prisoner so that she could hear the death screams of her father and brother. “Rhaegar seemed determined to stop me from leaving. He didn’t hurt me but the Kingsguard were always there, making sure I couldn’t come home.” Lyanna pleaded. Ned understood immediately what had happened. Rhaegar had been accused of taking Lyanna because he had crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty, but it was his father who had taken her out of spite. Whether to punish her for her role as the Knight of the Laughing Tree, or whatever other reason, Aerys had taken Lyanna, raped her and given her a bastard Targaryen child.

“Have you... named him?” Ned asked, gesturing to the baby. Lyanna shook her head.

“I wanted to name him Rickard or Brandon, but they didn’t seem to suit him. I knew you would come, Ned. You must make me a promise. No one must know that he’s my son. That he is of Targaryen blood. People will hunt him, will try to kill him. It’s not his fault that he was born. Promise me, Ned!” Lyanna exclaimed, pleading. Ned sat on the bed beside her and looked at her.

“I promise you Lyanna. Whatever I have to do, I will protect him. Even if I must claim him as my own bastard.” Ned said sadly. Lyanna sagged in relief. “Why are you so pale? When did you give birth to him?” Ned asked gently.

“Two months have passed. The Kingsguard were to stop me leaving until Rhaegar returned. But he never did. So they stayed and kept me here. I... I was in a fever for a while. Lyra here thought I was going to die.” Lyanna said softly. The old woman nodded.

“The luck of the Gods were with you, child.” The woman said gently. Ned looked at the old woman.

“Can you keep your silence about this Lyra?” Ned asked the old woman. She nodded.

“Yes. It was to be that way whatever happened. My silence was already bought, but I will not risk the life of an innocent babe. So I will not speak of this.” Lyra said. Ned looked at the baby. He was definitely a Stark child.

“What about the name Jon. Jon Snow.” Ned suggested. Lyanna looked down at the boy in her arms. Then she nodded.

“It fits him. Jon Snow it is.” Lyanna whispered softly.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Robert frowned, looking rather unhappily at the child as Ned broke out of his reverie.

“We don’t want another Rhaenys and Aegon.” Jon added. Ned was still sickened at the image in his mind. The image of Tywin Lannister having the bodies of Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, laid at the foot of the Iron Throne, wrapped in Lannister red cloaks. He knew they had been brutalised before their deaths. He felt sick just thinking about it.

“Then how do we stop that?” Ned asked.

“The King would have to take the child into his protection.” Jon answered. Ned looked at Robert. He knew Robert would never take the child into his protection, especially as Lyanna had just come back. Lyanna knew that she couldn’t even allow her own son to call her mother. Keeping the secret was a dangerous thing for all those involved. The only ones who had known of Jon’s existence when they headed back to King’s Landing, were Ned, Lyanna, Howland Reed, Lyra and the deceased Kingsguard men. Ned had promised to return Dawn to Starfall, and so they stopped there. Ned had spoken to Ashara Dayne himself. But the tragedy had killed her. But it was out of this tragedy that Ned had found a way for Lyanna to keep her son without anyone ever knowing the truth. A solution to all their problems.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Ned was facing Ashara Dayne. She was dressed in a gown of pure white, her dark hair and violet eyes had always captivated him. But he knew that Brandon had been the one to captivate her. His older brother, who was meant to marry Catelyn Tully, who was meant to be Lord Stark of Winterfell, was the one who also held Ashara’s heart, and had taken her maidenhead. The rumours had spread fast through the Kingdoms. Ned handed Ashara, Arthur Dayne’s sword, Dawn had been passed down for generations.

“My brother is dead?” Ashara asked as she placed Dawn against a wall, it’s blade gleamed in the morning light.

“I’m truly sorry Lady Ashara.” Ned said sadly. Ashara looked over at the cradle in the room. Ned did too. A baby was swaddled in a pink blanket.

“Her name is Allyria. Brandon’s daughter, but no one will ever know that. My parents intend to raise her as their own.” Ashara said softly. Ned felt his heart clench. He was about to take Lyanna’s son and raise the boy as his own. He was condemning his sister to the pain he could see in this woman’s eyes. Ashara opened the doors to the balcony.

“Lady Ashara, what are you doing?” Ned asked, as Ashara seemed completely blank. She didn’t look back at Ned, and suddenly he knew what she was about to do. “Ashara stop!” Ned yelled. He ran forward as the guards ran into the room, but it was too late. Ashara had thrown herself over the balcony. Ned had managed to get there in time to see her fall. She seemed completely at ease as she seemed to float for a mere moment. She knew she was going to die. She plummeted to the bottom of the cliff face that her room stared out over, in silence, without even a scream, and Ned, and the guards, were horrified to see her looking like a broken doll on the rocks below. Behind him, the baby started to wail.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

It was when speaking to Ashara’s parents that Ned got the best opportunity he was ever going to get to save little Jon from death.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Lyanna, Howland and Ned were all sat with Lord and Lady Dayne. Lady Dayne was dressed in black. Her sadness was palpable.

“She couldn’t cope. It’s my fault. I took her child from her and now her brother is gone.” Lady Dayne said sadly.

“She may be better off.” Lord Dayne said coldly.

“My Lord?” Ned asked, in shock.

“You may think me cold Lord Stark. Believe me when I say the death of my daughter has hurt me deeply. But she had no marriage prospects. No one would have her after they heard she was bearing a child. I do not know how people found out, who told them, but everyone knew she was carrying a Stark child. No one wanted to marry a soiled woman. We... we agreed to take Allyria in as our own so that the stigma would not spread to her. She will not be Allyria Sand, she will be Allyria Dayne and she will be afforded all the luxuries that that may bring. She will be found a good and decent husband when she comes of age. To do that we must have the utmost secrecy on this matter. Lord Stark, Lady Lyanna, Lord Reed, I must ask for your solemn oaths of silence.” Lord Dayne said softly.

“Who else knows of Allyria’s true birth origins?” Ned asked.

“No one. Arthur was the only one who knew and he is dead. My eldest son... is on his way home. He has no idea that his sister was carrying a child. He will never know that Allyria is not his sister. I know Ashara told you the truth Lord Stark and I understand that you Northern Lords take your responsibilities very seriously. But I would remind you that if you decided to take Allyria from here you would only undo all the good work we have already done. Even most of the servants believe Allyria is my wife’s fourth child.” Lord Dayne said. Ned looked at Lyanna, and then at little Jon Snow. In that moment, a plan was thought of. It was something that Ned wasn’t sure he could pull off but he had to ask Lord and Lady Dayne’s permission before he did such a thing.

“Does anyone know what happened to Ashara’s child?” Ned asked. Lady Dayne shook her head.

“No. We... we were going to put out the story that the child was... was stillborn.” Lady Dayne said softly.

“My lady wife... she...” Lord Dayne looked uncomfortable.

“I just gave birth to a stillborn daughter.” Lady Dayne finished. Ned nodded his understanding.

“I am truly sorry for your losses Lord and Lady Dayne. But for our silence I would ask for something, normally I would not ask for anything but these circumstances are different.” Ned said softly. He gestured to Lyanna, who held her baby son in her arms. “You know my sister was a captive for the last two years?” Ned questioned. Lord and Lady Dayne nodded. “This is her son. But to spare him the same fate as Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen and their Mother Elia, I would give him a new identity as a Stark bastard rather than a Targaryen one.” Ned said. Lord and Lady Dayne both nodded their understanding.

“You want to claim the boy is Ashara and Brandon’s child, instead of Allyria.” Lord Dayne said. Ned nodded.

“We’ve already planned to put out the story that Ashara’s daughter is dead.” Lady Dayne said. Ned nodded again.

“I know this. Ashara lost so much. The loss of her daughter and brother and sister pushed her over the edge of reason and if it were within my power I would change things. But I cannot. But this child doesn’t deserve to die. I know it may besmirch her honour to claim this child as her own, but as you pointed out, everyone knew she was carrying a child. Put out the story there were two children. I have taken my late brother’s son into my home after the death of his mother and father and sister, and we will all be seen to be doing our duty.” Ned said softly. Lord Dayne looked at Ned pointedly.

“This is the price you ask for your silence?” Lord Dayne asked.

“It’s a request that I ask of you both. If you refuse I will not push you and I will keep my silence.” Ned replied. Lady Dayne came forward and touched Jon’s cheek.

“He’s a beautiful baby. He does look like a Stark. I would never know he had Targaryen blood if I hadn’t been told.” Lady Dayne said gently. Then she looked at her husband.

“We will do this thing you ask Lord Stark. Of course you must be here for Ashara’s funeral. It’s only fitting that _her son_ be there to say his final goodbyes.” Lord Dayne said softly. Ned nodded his understanding. 

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Ned, Lyanna and Howland had attended Ashara’s funeral, as well as the unnamed baby girl, that Lady Dayne had lost. Jon was in Lyanna’s arms, and Allyria was in Lady Dayne’s arms. Neither baby would ever know just what had been done for them to keep them safe from harm. When Ned had arrived in the capital with Lyanna and the baby, Lyanna looked heartbroken to be separated from her son. Ned had pleaded with Robert to allow the boy to be raised at Storm’s End. The boy was Brandon’s son as far as Robert knew, and Lyanna wanted to keep that piece of her brother with her. Robert had readily agreed, only too happy to have his betrothed and her nephew safe in the capital. Now Ned was being asked to decide the fate of another innocent baby. In that moment, Ned knew that he had to take the Iron Throne. Only he would look at this child as anything but a pawn, and that was what the innocent child deserved.

“I will become King, and Daenerys Targaryen will fall under my protection.” Ned said sadly. In this moment he realised that not only would he be giving up his own dreams of going home to Winterfell to raise his family in the peace of the North that he loved so well, but that he was going to take Benjen’s dream of being a Night’s Watchman away from him to make him the Lord of Winterfell in his stead. The idea saddened him and yet Ned Stark was nothing if not honourable, and this was the right thing to do. Another innocent child did not need to die and Ned would prevent it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned becomes King and has to think about his Kingsguard and Justice all in one.

The One Who Passes The Sentence Should Swing The Sword.

Chapter 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ned was finding life as a King tedious. It had been a month since he had brought Lyanna back from the Tower of Joy, and he watched as his own son, and Lyanna’s, _no_ Brandon’s son, Ned had to keep reminding himself, were nursed together and slept in the same cradle more often than not. Daenerys Targaryen also joined them, and Catelyn treated both Jon and Daenerys well. The Tullys had arrived in the capital three weeks ago. Lysa seemed to avoid Jon and Daenerys, and only focussed on Robb. Edmure was quite happy to play with Robb and Jon, but was more careful with the tiny Daenerys, and Lord Hoster held his grandson for long intervals. He was kind to the other children, but doted on his first grandchild, which seemed to upset Lysa. Ser Brynden was frowning in a corner the day after they arrived. When Ned had asked what the matter was, Brynden told Ned that his brother wanted him to marry, but Brynden was against the idea. It was then that Ned decided to start thinking about the Kingsguard.

Ned had to remind himself constantly to think of Jon as Brandon’s son. He was determined that no one ever know that his nephew carried Targaryen blood. At the moment, Jon had greyish blue eyes. They could change. He had been told that a babe’s eyes often changed colour. If Jon carried violet eyes, everyone would assume that he had gotten Ashara’s violet eyes. Ned feared what would happen if Jon’s hair lightened. Both Ashara and Brandon had dark hair. But he felt that Jon’s hair would stay the same dark shade of his mother, the same shade that he shared with his whole family so far. Two weeks ago, Benjen had arrived in King’s Landing, so that he could be there for Lyanna’s wedding, which was to take place in both the Great Sept of Baelor and the great Godswood. Robert had insisted that Lyanna’s wedding take place in a Godswood, as a mark of respect not only for Lyanna’s Gods, but as a mark of respect to Lord Rickard and Brandon, who were now dead, and would have wanted to see her married in the Godswood. He had also been there with their sister, when Ned was crowned King, and Catelyn was crowned Queen, just as the Tullys had been there. It had been a large celebration, but simple and tasteful to the extent it could be. Ned knew that the realm needed to see him as King, but he had hated the whole ceremony. It had seemed to take forever, and he had been knelt next to Catelyn on the stone floor the whole time as the Septon said his prayers. It didn’t feel right to Ned. He was a man of the North, but this was the way Kings were crowned apparently, and Ned accepted this because it was the only way the people would accept his claim. It had been a week since his coronation, and holding court gatherings and meetings was already frustrating.

Today, however, Ned was dealing with the Kingsguard. After three weeks of thought, Ned had come up with five names. Only two of the former Kingsguard had survived Aerys’ reign of terror. Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister. Barristan Selmy had bent the knee at the Trident. He had no choice. Ned knew that Barristan Selmy was an honourable man, who would protect him and more importantly, would protect his wife and children. That was the most important thing to Ned.

“Barristan Selmy, I would name you Lord Commander of My Kingsguard.” Ned said, as he sat on the iron throne. Catelyn sat with Robb in her lap to one side on a seat bought out especially for her to sit on. Lyanna stood near her, holding Jon, while Daenerys was held by Septa Mordane, Catelyn’s own Septa who had come with her from Riverrun, and would teach Daenerys, as she had taught Catelyn and Lysa.

“I would be honoured to serve you, your Grace.” Barristan said. He knelt and made his oaths and arose as a member of the new Kingsguard. Next Ned looked at Brynden Tully.

“Ser Brynden, I would name you to my Kingsguard if you would wish it.” Ned said. Brynden grinned, and Hoster scowled slightly.

“I would be honoured your grace.” Brynden agreed. He too swore his oaths before the Iron Throne and was draped in a cloak of white. Ned then looked over at the Greatjon and his brothers.

“Greatjon, old friend. I would name your brother Hothor to my Kingsguard also.” Ned said. The Greatjon looked at Hothor who nodded his agreement.

“I would be honoured to accept, your Grace.” Hothor said, with surprising elegance. He too knelt in front of the Iron Throne, as Barristan and Brynden had, to say his vows and receive his white cloak. The last two men that Ned would name, were suggestions made by Jon Arryn. The first was Endrew Tarth, the second was Arys Oakheart, a young man who had recently earned his Knighthood, but was the fourth son of a large family. Both were just as eager to become members of the Kingsguard. It was once this happened, that Lord Tywin stepped forward. His daughter Cersei and his youngest son, Tyrion by his side. Tyrion was a dwarf, but Ned had been told the child was extremely intelligent. Ned knew what Lord Tywin wanted. He wanted to know the fate of his son, Ser Jaime.

Just as the man was about to speak however, the doors to the throne room were thrown open and an entourage, led by Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne arrived. Ned knew it was Prince Oberyn. He’d seen the man in tourneys before. Oberyn Martell stormed into the throne room, looking angered. Ned looked at him from where he sat on the Iron Throne. Ned knew what Oberyn Martell was here for. He was here for vengeance. Ned knew that Oberyn had been very close to his sister, Princess Elia, and that the murder of her and her two children would be taken badly in Dorne. Ned also knew that Tywin had given the orders to Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch to kill the family of Rhaegar Targaryen. But Ned could not prove Tywin had given the orders unless one of the two Lannister men confessed to it. But Ned knew that would not happen. So when Ned saw the enraged face of Oberyn Martell staring at him, Ned knew there was only one thing he could do.

“Prince Oberyn Martell. What brings you here to King’s Landing?” Ned asked formally. Catelyn sat rocking Robb in her arms, and Ned found himself saddened that he couldn’t put Tywin Lannister on trial for the murders of Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon.

“I come here seeking justice. My sister and her children were murdered and I want their murderers to be brought to justice.” Oberyn hissed angrily. Ned could see Tywin Lannister looking at Oberyn Martell. The man didn’t betray any emotions but still, Ned knew that the Lion of Lannister was sizing up the Red Viper. Ned looked at his wife, and at Robb. He’d barely known his son a month, though the boy had seen just over a year, but he knew he would die for the boy. That much was certain to him. Ned also looked to see Lyanna holding little Jon. He went to war for his sister. He could see that Oberyn Martell was willing to do the same. However, Ned wasn’t sure what he would do if someone tried to hurt his small nephew, let alone kill him, as Gregor had killed baby Aegon.

“Lord Tywin Lannister.” Ned called. Tywin allowed a look of surprise to cross his face for a moment before stepping forward. “Your men, Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch, killed the Princess Elia and her two children, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. I want them bought here to face the King’s justice.” Ned stated.

“Your grace, in times of war, there are often casualties.” Tywin said.

“Not royal ones. I have yet to begin my investigation into your son Jaime’s killing of the Mad King.” Ned said. He knew he was threatening Tywin with the death of his son if he didn’t bring his men to heel. Tywin seemed to understand the message as he nodded.

“Of course I shall have them found and bought here right away.” Tywin stated before leaving the throne room. Ned looked back at Oberyn.

“You are a guest here Prince Oberyn. It is sad times that bring you here as well as justice, but until I can give you that justice, please accept my hospitality.” Ned told the Dornish Prince. Oberyn nodded carefully after considering for a few moments. Ned only hoped he could deliver sufficient justice for the Martells now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a shorter chapter then I intended. However, I wanted to give you all an update. I really appreciate all the comments and Kudos I've received and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned finally talks to Jaime, and Benjen learns some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope everyone enjoys this update. Thanks to those who commented and sent me kudos. I really appreciate it. (nods)

The One Who Passes The Sentence Should Swing The Sword.

Chapter 3.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Not a week later, Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch were in the black cells of King’s Landing. Shortly after the two knights had been bought to the capital, though seven men had died in the attempt to chain the Mountain, Gregor Clegane’s brother and sister arrived in King’s Landing. Ned had been horrified to see Sandor Clegane. He had never seen a boy burned so badly in his life. He might have been good looking once, though no one could tell anymore with the disfiguring burns on one side of his face. Lady Eleanor Clegane, The younger sister of Gregor and older sister of Sandor, was a very different person. She held the dark hair and silvery blue eyes of the Clegane line, but her dark hair was thick and long, tied into an intricate braid that fell all the way down to her thighs. She wore a gown of pale blue, and a golden pendant, with a golden hound leaping, around her neck. If Ned had to guess he would have said she was five and ten years old. Sandor was taller than her and still growing, but he was only two and ten himself. Eleanor was not short, in fact she was tall for a woman, but both her brothers outstripped her in height. This was how the Clegane siblings entered the great hall, Eleanor Clegane knelt before the Iron throne before the proceedings started. Ned felt just a tinge of amusement, when she had to pull her little brother’s sleeve to get him to kneel as well.

“Your Grace, I am Lady Eleanor Clegane, and this is my younger brother, Sandor. We have come to see the trial of my older brother, Ser Gregor Clegane, and to pledge our loyalty to the Iron Throne. We would ask to speak with you privately if we may.” Eleanor said softly. Ned had nodded and gestured for them to rise to their feet.

“I will speak to you both when court is finished. You have my word. Please feel free to sit, or Ser Brynden Tully will escort you both to my solar if you prefer.” Ned told them. Eleanor stood and Sandor stood beside her.

“We are happy to wait until you are ready to speak with us your grace. I would not wish to deprive you of any of your Kingsguard on my account.” Eleanor said softly. She took her brother’s arm and the pair sat on a bench somewhere to the side of the great hall. Ned had had benches installed in the great hall when he saw how many old and infirm had to stand for so long. He didn’t feel it was necessary to make people stand for many hours just to speak to their king. He held court and then, when he was finished, he looked at the Clegane siblings, who both waited patiently. Ned looked at Eleanor and Sandor.

“I will speak with you both now, if you would like to follow me.” Ned said gently. Eleanor nodded and both siblings followed Ned to his solar, where Arys Oakheart and Endrew Tarth stood outside to guard the doors. Brynden Tully stood in the room, and Barristan Selmy was with Catelyn and Lyanna in the nursery, where Prince Robb, Daenerys and Jon, were being cared for at the moment. Ned looked at the siblings. “If you are here to ask me to release your brother, I’m afraid that is something I cannot do.” Ned said gently.

“That isn’t why we’re here your grace. I’m sure that Gregor is most definitely guilty of whatever crime you accuse him of. He may be my older brother, but he is... he is prone to fits of terrible rage and he isn’t a pleasant man to be around most of the time, even when he is not enraged.” Eleanor said sadly. Ned found himself surprised.

“So what brings you both here to King’s Landing?” Ned asked. Eleanor looked at Sandor before looking back at Ned and speaking.

“I fear that if my brother is found guilty and sentenced to death, that Tywin Lannister will take my family home and lands away from us. Sandor is not yet of age, and I am... I am a girl only recently five and ten. I would ask that... I would ask your grace, that whatever might happen to me, that Sandor be allowed to claim his rightful seat. Clegane Keep belongs to him if Gregor dies or is sent to the Wall. Sandor is the last male member of our family left.” Eleanor said honestly.

“What of your Lord father, my lady?” Ned asked gently.

“He was... killed in a hunting accident.” Eleanor replied.

“Many don’t believe it to be an accident.” Sandor stated. His voice was rough and he looked angry. His anger made his burns even more grotesque. Ned looked at the boy.

“What will you do with your family home Sandor Clegane?” Ned asked.

“What a good Lord does, your grace. Look after my smallfolk and try to erase my brother Gregor’s evil from memory. I doubt it’s possible. He’s raped more women and killed more men then I can count.” Sandor said bluntly. Ned could see Sandor’s honesty. He wasn’t completely ruined, not yet. The rumours that Gregor Clegane had killed his father and burned Sandor’s face when the boy was merely seven years old, were very well known.

“I promise you that your home belongs to you. Neither of you have committed treason, and therefore, Clegane Keep is your brother’s inheritance by right of birth. You need not worry Lady Eleanor.” Ned said kindly. Eleanor smiled weakly.

“I thank you, your grace, for your time and assurances. If it is possible, we would like to stay and see Gregor’s trial through to the end.” Eleanor said. Ned nodded.

“Of course. You are free to stay until the trials are done.” Ned said gently. The Clegane siblings left the solar and left Ned deep in thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I have no idea who to name to my small council.” Ned stated as he looked over some papers later that evening. For once, Robert was sat in Ned’s solar, keeping his old friend and chosen brother company. It had been agreed that Robert and Lyanna’s wedding would not happen until after the trials of Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch.

“Well you know you’re replacing Pycelle. I sent the raven myself, without it ever touching his hands, so he has no idea. You need a Master of Whisperers, a Master of Coin, a Master of Ships, a Master of Laws, a Hand of The King and a Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.” Robert stated. Ned nodded.

“Jon is obviously my Hand. You wouldn’t accept the position yourself, because you want to go back to Storm’s End with Lyanna.” Ned said.

“And Barristan Selmy is obviously your Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. There’s no man better for the job.” Robert stated. Ned nodded.

“Well that leaves the Master of Whisperers, Master of Coin, Master of Laws and Master of Ships.” Robert said. Ned nodded, the feeling of exhaustion creeping into him. “I would suggest Stannis as your Master of Ships.” Robert suggested. Ned looked up at Robert, feeling curious now. “It sounds like bragging, but there are few great things that Stannis can do. One of those is being honourable to the point of stupidity, like you, the other is leading men into battle, Stannis is a great soldier. The last is that he can out sail any man. Any fleet he has command of would win Ned. I can fight on the ground, but he can fight at sea better than I ever could.” Robert said. Ned allowed a smile to cross his face. Robert rarely spoke about his brothers with such kindness and it was touching to see. Robert’s reasons for naming Stannis were good ones, and Ned found himself agreeing. He knew that Stannis was the type to earn what he had been given at any rate.

“I need to talk to Varys and find out exactly where his loyalties lie.” Ned said.

“Of course you do. Be sure to gut the Eunuch for me if he plays you false.” Robert said. Ned nodded and then looked over his other options. He wasn’t sure exactly who to name as his Master of Coin.

“I would name you my Master of Laws, Robert. It would mean coming to King’s Landing once a month, but I would prefer naming you as my Master of Laws than any other.” Ned said. Robert grinned.

“You know I’ll accept of course. Lyanna will be wanting to visit you at any rate. It gives her an excuse.” Robert said, making both men laugh as they went over more details.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Ned found himself wondering what he should do. He had Varys locked in a cell, but not a black cell. In all technicalities, the man had done nothing wrong. There was also Jaime Lannister, who was still in a black cell. Jon Arryn was urging Ned to speak to the boy before another civil war was caused. Ned needed to decide what to do with Jaime one way or another.

“You look more concerned than usual brother.” Ned looked at Lyanna, who seemed to have just appeared in the doorway.

“I can’t decide whether to go and speak to Jaime Lannister today or wait until after the trials of Clegane and Lorch.” Ned said.

“I would speak to him today. What he says may help you decide your small council. He was at Aerys’ side all the way through the war. He never let Jaime leave his side. He was not allowed to go and fight with the other Kingsguard members. He was made to watch as our father burned. Give him a chance to defend himself Ned.” Lyanna said gently.

“I am always willing to listen to an honest opinion.” Ned replied. Lyanna cocked her head to the side, a small smile crossed her face.

“Ned, you are my brother, I know you better than anyone. Everyone knows that it was you that came to King’s Landing after the sack. You were here before Robert, and you saw him sitting on the Iron Throne, with Aerys’ body on the steps and his blood on Jaime’s sword. You judged him guilty then Ned. I know you well enough to know that. But maybe hearing his side of the story is a good idea. If you can make him an ally, even if you don’t keep him as a member of the Kingsguard, it can only be to your benefit. The Lannister family have wealth and influence, and Jaime is the heir if he is released from the Kingsguard and sent home with his life. You might see more then you thought you would from him.” Lyanna said. Ned nodded, knowing his sister was right. He decided he needed to go and speak to Jaime Lannister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lyanna came across Benjen practising in the Godswood. He looked angry as he battered at a Weirwood trunk with a wooden stick.

“What’s wrong little brother?” Lyanna asked her brother. Benjen blinked as he looked at his sister.

“I wanted to join the Night’s Watch. Now I must become Lord of Winterfell. This war destroyed our dreams Lyanna. All of it took our family and smashed it apart.” Benjen said sadly. Lyanna felt the sadness grip her at the look in her younger brother’s eyes.

“Benjen, come and join Ned and I tonight when we come to pray. We have much to talk about.” Lyanna said gently. Benjen looked at his sister curiously as she walked away. She knew her little brother would be there that night to greet them. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. Lyanna had been taught that from a young age, and they needed to be united, or they would fall. Lyanna knew this better then both of her brothers and she would do whatever it took to make sure that their pack survived.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ned went to see Jaime in his prison cell. The boy looked worse off than when Ned had sent him there. Ned sat before Jaime.

“I want to hear the truth Jaime Lannister. I will know if you lie, and what you tell me will have bearing on whether you live or die.” Ned told him.

“Ask me what you want to know and I will answer to the best of my ability.” Jaime replied.

“Why did you kill the King you were sworn to protect?” Ned asked. Jaime looked at Ned carefully and then looked at his hands.

“We boys and men swear too many oaths. Did you know that Lord Stark?” Jaime asked.

“We choose the oaths we swear.” Ned replied.

“No. We don’t choose them all. When you’re born you’re sworn to your family. You must respect your father, love your family and protect them. Then as you grow up, your Maester will tell you that the lord of his castle must look after his smallfolk. The Septa or Septon will tell you that women, especially your lady wife, must be treated with respect and kindness. When you become a knight, they tell you to swear to protect the weak, the defenceless. They tell you to show mercy to the innocent. Then when you’re sworn to the Kingsguard you must swear to protect the King, defend him from all harm. All these oaths and promises and expectations are poured onto us one by one, and we are expected to bear the weight without breaking our vows and oaths, or disappointing those we’re sworn to.” Jaime said. Ned stayed silent waiting for the young man to continue. “What about when the King is the one who hurts the defenceless and the weak? What if you are forced to stand guard outside the King’s bed chambers and forced to listen to the sounds of him raping his wife, her tears and screams? You must ignore this, because you are to protect the King. What if the King places caches of Wildfire all over the city, buried under slums in Fleabottom, stables, Baelor’s Sept, under brothels on the Street of Silk, or the armouries on the Street of Steel? Even under the Red Keep, and the King says he will light them.” Jaime carried on. His eyes were haunted. Ned frowned.

“Wildfire? There is wildfire buried in this city?” Ned asked. Jaime nodded.

“Aerys kept the map of where in the small council chambers, pinned to the wall. Check for yourself. There are little green feathered pins, showing where wildfire has been buried all over the city. When my father came to the gates I told Aerys that he would not come to help. I did try to warn him. But Aerys would not listen to me. He did listen to Grand Maester Pycelle. He opened the gates, because Pycelle insisted that the Lannisters were friends of the crown. Then my father’s men sacked the city. Again I pleaded with Aerys to surrender peacefully. He would not. He commanded me to find my father, and take his head and then he turned to his Pyromancer, Rossart, and said, ‘let him be King of ashes. Burn them all’. So first I killed Rossart so he couldn’t give the order. Then I walked into the throne room and killed Aerys. I stabbed him in the back and as he died that was all he kept saying, ‘burn them all’ over and over again. What would you have done Lord Stark? If your king had asked you to bring him your father’s head? Would you have done it?” Jaime asked. Ned could see that Jaime was telling the truth.

“This map is pinned with green feathers in the small council chambers?” Ned asked. Jaime nodded.

“Ask Varys if you don’t believe me. He will tell you. He knew everything that went on here in the Red Keep.” Jaime said solemnly.

“I will be sending men to find these caches of wildfire, to get rid of them.” Ned said seriously.

“Good. They’re said to be very volatile, wildfire pots. If you get rid of them, they won’t go off. They can’t kill any more innocent people.” Jaime stated.

“More?” Ned asked.

“That’s how he killed your father. Aerys. Your father asked for trial by combat, and Aerys said that his champion was fire. He had him suspended over a pot of wildfire, roasted alive in his armour. Your brother strangled himself to death trying to reach him. Your sister was in a room down the hall, locked inside. She surely heard the screams.” Jaime said sadly. Ned felt fear grip him. If Jaime knew Lyanna was there, then how long would it be until the boy pieced together what had truly happened to Lyanna, and just who Jon Snow belonged to? “I’m the only one left who knew she was there. Only the Kingsguard knew. Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower were sent with her to the Tower of Joy. I heard your men killed them. Lewyn Martell and Jonothor Darry were both killed on the Trident. The Kingsguard always know, Lord Stark. Selmy may not know anything. He wasn’t here when Lyanna was locked away. He was still in Harrenhal overseeing the return of Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys, with her sworn shield Willem Darry. He knew also, but he was sent to Dragonstone with Queen Rhaella, he’s also dead. Once the war started, Selmy was sent to the field with all the others. But I was made to remain here and witness Aerys’ atrocities. I know Aerys fathered a bastard on your sister. I’ve heard she carried Brandon Stark’s bastard in her arms. I’m not that stupid.” Jaime stated. Ned felt his heart clench in his chest. All the hard work he had gone to may be destroyed in a single moment.

“And what do you intend to do with this information?” Ned asked.

“Nothing. I intend to keep the information to myself. Aegon and Rhaenys are perfect examples as to why I should keep my mouth shut. If I had not been in the throne room killing Aerys, I might have been there to save Princess Elia and her children. We all have regrets. I wish I could have saved them. They were innocents in this war.” Jaime said. Ned nodded.

“Jaime, I will give you your life. I cannot keep you as a member of the Kingsguard. It would be considered that I let you get away with treason. But under the circumstances, I can release you from your vows to the Kingsguard. I will ask you to keep your silence about what you know of my sister. Only a select few know of this and I wish to keep it that way. I cannot force you to keep this secret. But I can ask you as the new King for this last service.” Ned stated. Jaime looked at the ground then back up at Ned.

“I would ask you for something your Grace. My little brother, Tyrion, I’m sure you’ve heard stories of him.” Jaime said.

“That he is a dwarf and that his birth apparently killed your mother. I have indeed heard. He is here in the capital with your father and sister.” Ned replied.

“Call it an act of kindness towards a child. My father despises him. He’s done nothing to deserve it. It wasn’t his fault that our mother died in the birthing bed. But my father and sister will not forgive him for it. I love my little brother and I want to see him grow into adulthood being happy. He’s still young and he’s smart. Smarter than almost anyone else I know. If he’s shown kindness then he gives it back. I would ask that you ask him to be a ward here. Justify it however you may. For my little brother, I will keep my silence forever.” Jaime told Ned. Ned nodded his understanding. Jaime wanted protection for his younger brother as Ned wanted to protect his younger siblings.

“I will do everything I can to make it possible.” Ned told Jaime. Jaime smiled then.

“I shall not forget this kindness your Grace.” Jaime said seriously.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Ned went to find Varys. The Eunuch had not run away. Ned had him placed in a cell, though not a black cell. If the truth be told, Varys hadn’t done any wrong. Most people mistrusted Eunuchs for their own reasons, but Ned was curious as to what Varys’ motives really were. Ned wasn’t as naïve as some thought him to be. He knew that Varys could just as easily lie, as tell him the truth, but Ned hoped his instincts would kick in at that point. So Ned sat in front of Varys.

“I would ask you why I should keep you here?” Ned asked bluntly.

“You would be correct to do so your grace. My honest answer is that I serve the best interest of the realm. I did try to warn Aerys that letting Tywin Lannister in to King’s Landing would be a terrible mistake. So did young Jaime Lannister. The boy begged him to surrender peacefully. He ordered the boy to bring him his father’s head, then ordered the burning of Kings Landing.” Varys said.

“I know. Jaime Lannister already told me.” Ned replied.

“I want there to be peace. I have heard that you spared Daenerys Targaryen’s life and keep her as a ward.” Varys said. Ned nodded.

“She’s an innocent babe. She deserves to live as much as any babe does.” Ned replied. Varys nodded.

“I would be honoured to serve you and the realm if you will allow me to, your grace. Of course it is your choice.” Varys said. Ned found himself trusting Varys’ word, though he knew what a danger that was, having been king for only a short time, Ned knew that trusting people could get you killed in King’s Landing. However, Ned felt that Varys did truly want what was best for the realm and it’s people.

“I will consider everything you’ve said Varys.” Ned said, as he stood and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, as Ned walked towards the Godswood, Lyanna came to walk beside him.

“I’ve told Benjen to meet us in the Godswood. It’s time Ned.” Lyanna said softly. Ned knew what Lyanna was trying to say, as the pair entered the Godswood to see Benjen already kneeling in front of the heart tree.

“It’s not the same as the Godswood back home.” Ned said sadly. Benjen looked at his older brother and sister sadly. “I’m sorry Benjen.” Ned said gently.

“Sorry for what Ned?” Benjen asked.

“I’m sorry that I’m forcing you to give up your dreams to become the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I know that you’re not happy, and I know you had always wanted to join the Night’s Watch. But I have become King so that we may better protect our nephew and our family.” Ned said sadly.

“You needed me to come to the Godswood to tell me this? Why would our nephew need protecting Ned? I heard you took the crown to secure the safety of the Targaryen child.” Benjen asked, a little incredulously.

“We needed to be where there are only our eyes and ears, and those of the Old Gods. I come here with Lya every day. No one thinks anything of it. We usually pray. But today Benjen, you must know a great responsibility, as I do. Why I’ve become King, and why you will be Lord of Winterfell and rule our home from the North. I would rather have gone home Benjen. More than anything I wish I could go and polish Ice in the Godswood of Winterfell. But I cannot. I have had to become King, Benjen, not only to protect little Daenerys Targaryen, but also to protect our Nephew.” Ned whispered. Benjen listened solemnly as Ned explained the deception, and then, as he was sworn to secrecy, he understood what his brother and sister were giving up. Ned’s dream had been to raise a family in peace, somewhere in the North, near the home he loved, but Ned had had to give that up to protect their family. Lyanna, would have to give up the name Mother, and become Aunt Lyanna to her own son, to save his life. Benjen swore his oaths in front of the great heart tree that he would tell no one about Jon’s true parentage. He was just eighteen years old himself. He was barely of age to be the Lord of Winterfell, but it was his duty and he would do whatever he had to do to make sure that his family were safe just as Ned and Lyanna had done. That was his duty as a Stark. As their father had always told them, the Lone Wolf dies, but the Pack survive. They were a pack, as mismatched as they were now, they needed to stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to update soon. Please feel free to leave comments. I like to hear from people. If you have any questions feel free to ask. (nods)


End file.
